Skullgirls: The Mojima saga
by yorkmanic89
Summary: It all started when my sister bought a game from the psn store. The game was interesting that I'll say. Played with my cousin, Kenji and my brothers, Koji and Jin. But how does it feel to be in the game with the abilities of those characters from the game? Cool, right? Ohh...How wrong you are (Pairings) OC/Peacock, OC/Pain wheel, OC/Parasoul OC/Nadia Fortune OC/Cerebella
1. Welcome to Meridian city

Skullgirls: Mojima saga

Warning: This story contains some smut scenes and Yuri scenes. For those who are under age or don't like sexual things. Turn back now. Other than enjoy.

chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

"ugh... my head..." I wake up on an alleyway and I felt like crap. I managed to regain my senses and began walking out of the alley and what I discovered surprised me. I'm in New Meridian city. I'm in my sister's favorite game, Skullgirls. well it's my favorite game only because it had marvel vs capcom mechanics. wait if I'm here then my sister Emile and my little cousin Kenji might be here. Let's see what I look like. I took out my hand mirror from my pocket and looked at my reflection. Nice. I have a black fedora hat, white long sleeves shirt, black tailored pants and black tailored shoes. I also noticed my pupils are like a cat's pupils, cat ears on my black hair under my hat, claws of a cat, I bet claws on my feet like a cat if i took off my shoes but not now. I still have my red eye ever since I was born. I put away my hand mirror and stared walking around the city. I need to be careful. I'm always a potential target when it come to villians. And for I know they could be after me right now. I felt barrel of a gun on my back and stopped walking and from what I felt it was a machine gun. there's only one character in this game who has a machine gun and it's the Black Dahilia. I'm screwed. "Move and you're dead." I see a few men with suits walking towards me. "that's the kid all right." oh great... how did they know I was here and most of all what do they want with me?! Black Dahila pushed me forward and I began walking towards the men in suits. but I see a grenade being thrown at the men and I ran away from the grenade ignoring Black Dahilia's warning and it blow up in clusters. I didn't care if they survived from that explosion. I just kept running until I lost sight of them. That explosion looks like my sister's handiwork. I sure hope it was her. if not, that was a miracle I got away from those goons. I kept on walking hopefully away from those goons. argh... my head feels like it's getting messed up by a Jackhammer. I reached for my pocket hopefully for pain killers instead I find a magnum in my pocket that had a long barrel. it looked like Resident Evil Revelation's Pale rider but it had a darker grey color on it, heavy plated design and good quality cylinder. "well that's unexpected..." I mumbled in a rather annoyed way. my headache keeps getting worse by the minute but I'll get over it. "Emile... where are you?"

(Emile pov)

Wow! I can't believe I'm in New Merdian city! that means I'm in skullgirls! Awesome! " I can't believe I'm here." "you bet." huh? I looked around I see no one. "your dress." no...way. I have a parasite!? "are you a parasite?" "wow... you're catching on real quick. my name is Ignis. You're my host." shit... and I thought Fillia had it worse. something tells me I should be more careful what I say to her. "let's get going, Emile. don't want people getting suspicious why you're loitering on a roof." how did she knew my name? but climbed down the ladder to get off the roof. I went to the bar Fillia was in story mode and hopefully meet her in person. by the time I got there, Fillia is drinking. I told the bartender root beer and the bartender began serving my drink. I sat down on a stool and waited. "careful, Emile. I sense another parasite." she sensed Samson. okay this is it. there's that scumbag, Riccardo right now. the bartender served me my drink and gave the bartender money for the root bear and I started drinking. Riccardo started hitting on Fillia and...ME!? I can feel Ignis' temper rising ready to pummel him. "walk away while you still can, Scum." Whoa. remind me not to get Ignis mad. Riccardo still didn't get the hint to go away. "that's it! you asked for it!" Ignis and Samson attacked Riccardo Luckily I placed my drink on the counter before Ignis could attack Riccardo with hidden blades formed from my dress. "PARASITES!?" what gave that away?! He ran out of the bar in a panic and I was surprised Ignis' abilities. hmm... this might be interesting after all. "Looks like you're not only with a parasite, Fillia. that girlie has one on her Dress. be careful of her parasite. it's deadly when it's angry." no shit, sherlock. "really, Ignis? I was hoping to rip his clothes in shreds." "maybe next time kid" I see Fillia just as she looked at me. "oh, hi... my name is Emile." "Fillia." We shook hands. "who was that guy?" time to play dumb. "judging from the way he talks I'm going to assume he's from the Medici family." "maybe." "anyway, I got to go, Fillia. catch you later?" "we'll see." I nod, finished drinking my root bear and left the bar to start walking around the city. "Kid... something tells me we might encounter them but possibly not in a friendly matter. you best watch yourself." she's right. they'll be looking for the skullheart. I might have to the same thing too. I sure hope I can find my brother.

(Dante's Pov)

sigh* I need to find Emile before she gets into any Danger. who the hell were those guys? and why the hell are they after me? "gotcha." before I could react someone grabbed me and placed a knock out gas mask on my mouth and I passed out. all I heard was laughter of a girl. What the hell is going on?! Why are enemies after me?


	2. Discovering our powers

Chapter 2

(Emile's pov)

I continued walking around the city when I noticed somebody was being kidnapped or catnapped. "hey! put him down!" big mistake. what I didn't realize that I saw a familiar figure in a nurse uniform. it was no other than Nurse Valentine. oh shit... not my lucky day. "Well, well... a possible canidate for the skullgirl. how fascinating..." Luckily Ignis reacted to this and my sleeves turned to blades. "what the hell are you talking about?!" I have to act like I don't know that way I don't have to raise suspicion. "ahh... a parasite with a host. this is worth studying." not happening. "ugh..." the guy gets up...wait a minute I know that red eye anywhere. It's Dante!? and he looks like a neko. Lucky Bastard. now he's bound to get 's Attention. "ugh...I had worse knockouts than that." he gets in his tae won doe stance that looks similar to Rig's stance(hell even sounded like Rigs). And I can tell he's pissed. "well looks who up and going. 2 on 1. I like a challenge." Dante was the first to attack her with his kicks but Valentine blocks them. This gave me the advantage to use my blades to break her defense. Dante finally managed to hit by grind her face while holding her arm and I hear a snap after he kicked her face hard leading her on the ground outcold. "let's go before she gets up." No need to tell me twice. but in a blink of an eye, Valentine slash Dante's head off. "NOOOOOOO!" his lifeless body slumped on the ground. I was pissed. She killed my brother! I'm going to kill her! "oops..." but I noticed she's being grabbed by Dante's headless body by the leg and Dante's head lunged for Valentine's arm and he started chomping on her arm! "get off me!" I'm sure I heard him say "never!" however this gave me the advantage. I gave Valentine a knockout kick and Dante gets off of Valentine's arm and his head is reattached to his neck and he gets up after a couple sickening neck snaps to get his head in place the right place. Ignis retracted the blades into normal sleeves and he gets up looking at the sky.

(Dante's Pov)

"that was unexpected. and here I thought you were dead." My ears flicked when I heard my sister's voice. I quickly turned around and there she is. my sister in black gothic dress, black leggings in black gothic boots, Long silver hair. "Emile?" she nods with a smile. "glad you're here, sis." we walked away from Valentine and she wanted to lead me to a resturant. then two men ran out of the resturant in a panic. aren't those the idiots who tried to kidnap Minnette? Emile noticed someone. I looked where she was looking and that's when I see it. Nadia Fortune in the flesh. I was blushing crazy. I look at Emile. "Really?" "sorry, big bro. I got to find Kenji and Koji and see if they're okay." I whispered in her ear. "wanna bet Kenji's going to be like Peacock and Koji like Painwheel?" Emile shivered. "don't jinx it, bro. your prediction always comes right." I pat Emile on the shoulder. "oh and if you find my twin brother, Jin, let me know what he looks like." she nods and walks away. Honestly I hope my encounter with Ms. Fortune doesn't go wrong. I begin walking to the resturant when suddenly I fellt a tug on my neck collar. I look behind me and I see happy. "you look Familar. what's your name?" "Umm... My name is Dante and can you let me go? I feel like a dog who's being by his owner who refuses to lose sight of him." she lets go of my shirt collar and she looks at me in disbelief. "what?" "you were supposed to be dead when the Medici family killed the Fishbone gang. I thought I'd never see you again." I rolled my right sleeve and the fishbone tattoo is on my shoulder. she hugs me and I was in total shock. did the game just incidentlly put the Tattoo of the fishbone gang on my shoulder as one of the last surviving members of the fishbone gang? Awesome. let the Medici family come at me. I'll kill them all before they get to me. and I'm sure as hell I'm going get rid of brain drain and his goons after the shit I saw with Carol.

(? Pov)

ugh... my head... what happened to me? I look at the puddle to see my reflection and I was terrified. I have stitches on my face, my eyes are red and I have a hoodie on. "oh shit. I must've escaped from that lab... Damn it..." not only that Valentine might be after me. how screwed am I? "I'd say you'd be major screwed if someone was hunting you." I looked who spoke and I see a little boy who looks like a male version of Peacock but without the eyes on his arms, clothes look like Carl Clover's but black and white and is holding a mini suitcase and has toys under his cape like a yo-yo and a toy horse. "Kenji?" He looks curious. "how do you know my name?" "it's me. Koji. you're older cousin." he looked in shock when he saw my face. "my god... what did they do to you?" "same way it happened to Carol." he was pissed. he may be small but could kick anyone's ass who pisses him or his family or if anything serious happened to us." "why I outta... when I get my hands on them I'll kill them one by one and paint the town red with they're blood!" yup... that's Kenji. "there you are, Razorblade." I turn around and I see Valentine behind me. "go away! I won't go back there. I won't." "You don't have a choice. Brain Drain still has use for you." "he can't control me. everytime he tried to control me, it never works." thank god I have the Mojima bloodline in me. stuff like mind control never works on me. "hey toots. I suggest you leave before things get ugly." he takes out his yo-yo and blades came out of it. "ahh... one of professor Avian's creation's. I'm afraid I don't have time for you nor do I have time to play with you." "hey! Watch what you say to the boss, toots!" I see a bird that Look like a female version of Avery coming out of Kenji's hats. I can tell he's going to get cocky like Peacock. "You're not taking my Cousin and have him in that stupid lab of yours!" she ignored Kenji's Outburst and tries to capture me. Kenji couldn't take it anymore of Valentine's ignorance. he throws a doll attached with a bomb at Valentine. I quickly got out of the way just as the bomb blew up. "come on!" Me and Kenji ran away from her hoping we lost her. "Halt!" We skid to a stop when we saw Jin in his Black Erget uniform only without his gas mask on and he gives us a concern look. "what's the hurry?" "It's...*gasp* Valentine... she's after me...*pant*" he's looked in shock. I don't know if it's me or when I said Valentine's name. "Koji...? she did this to you?" "...yeah." he had a sorrowed look on his face but just like Dante, his anger doesn't blow a fuse until he sees the person. "okay. you and Kenji get out of here. If I see her, I'll have my men shoot her on sight. Parasoul is hunting her down after all. " how could I forget? Valentine is in Parasoul's hit list for betraying her. "how did you know I'm with Kenji?" "we met a few hours ago. now go before You're caught." As me and Kenji ran to a safe location, Jin readies his Thompson Machine gun in case he dealt with Valentine. I sure hope he'll be okay.


End file.
